Online merchants sell a variety of products including software, music, and video content that may be sent directly to a purchasing device for immediate enjoyment. Online merchants sell services such as legal counsel, financial services, and airline tickets and other travel products that may be provided on a real time basis or subsequently provided to the customer. Online merchants also sell hard goods including books, appliances, furniture, apparel, and music and movies provided on compact disks or digital versatile discs. Customers of online merchants shop and make purchases from desktop computers and a plurality of portable electronic devices. Customers may pay for goods and services purchased online using a variety of methods including credit card accounts, bank demand deposit accounts using a debit card, and online payment services. Technical advances in portable electronic devices including larger display screens, richer graphics, and greater processing power enable these devices to view more detailed demonstrations of products provided by online merchants. Faster transmission speeds and flat data rate plans allow portable electronic devices to receive purchased software, music, and video content products almost instantaneously. Increase of overall bandwidth enables smaller vendors to access an expanding population of online shoppers.